Bound and Begging
by Alisha Ashton
Summary: Fic for Neal McDonough's character, Jon Forster of 88 Minutes. Synopsis: Lydia is a woman lost, the walking dead, a soul without a place in this life. Jon has come to usher her from it.


_**WARNING!!! **_

_**THIS IS AN NC 17 FIC. **_

_**CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT.**_

_**DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE. **_

**_DO NOT SAY THAT YOU WEREN'T WARNED. _**

**_THIS IS A FICTION WRITTEN FOR A SERIAL KILLER /RAPIST. _**

**_YOU WON'T FIND ANY FLUFF IN HERE._**

**_IF YOU STILL FEEL THAT YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT WITH THIS CONTENT, AND ARE AT LEAST 18, BY ALL MEANS CONTINUE. _**

_**

* * *

**_

_She unlocked her door at exactly 5:32 pm, the same time she always did, pushing it open and grabbing the mail, not giving it a second glance before dropping it on the table in the entryway with her keys. She let her purse fall to the floor, pushing the door shut with her foot and distractedly locking it behind her. _

_No lights greeted her, as usual; her husband was off doing God only knew what with God only knew who. She was past the point of that hurting, life had long since worn her down to numb and empty shell of her former self. Going through the motions; it was all that remained for her. Go to work, come home, fall asleep alone and wake up alone – the repetition of it robbing her of sensation. _

_How many times had she considered leaving this place? How many times had she thought of putting an end to it all? She just didn't have the strength to fight any more; it was the only reason why she remained. _

_With the memory of five days prior returning to torment her she made her way through the darkened house to her bedroom, peeling off her clothes and letting them fall to the floor. The thoughts of that day stung her; she couldn't even commit __**suicide**__ properly, no wonder her life was so horrible. She'd tried, I assure you – had taken more than thirty tabs of that horrid opiate her therapist prescribed for her 'depression', had found it somehow appropriate to use them to put an end to it, to extract her own type of cure from the drugs._

_But she'd survived, somehow, someway. _

_She could still recall the absolute crushing realization that she was still trapped in this world. She'd woken up on the bed, couldn't recall going there but she must have crawled from the floor after blacking out. _

_The shower was scalding hot but she couldn't feel it now, could only stare at the tiles in front of her with water and hair pouring over her face, trying to find some semblance of emotion inside herself. There was nothing. _

_She didn't know how long she'd stood there, wondering at her inability to cry before a sound drew her attention to the door. The steam that filled the room and the fact that she hadn't turned on the light made visibility a joke, not that she really cared what the sound had been anyway. She turned to face the sliding glass door, her deadened eyes wandering over the steam in disinterest…_

_Until…_

_Her head tilted to the side in a mixture of curiosity and…surprisingly…paralyzing __**fear**__…_

_There on the glass was a handprint, a single, perfect outline so fresh that even as she watched the steam was covering it. Her eyes widened as adrenaline began coursing through her veins; her heart hammering in her chest as she desperately sought any hint of movement in the darkened room before her. _

_It was two of the longest minutes of her life as she built up the courage to reach for the handle of the door and slide it open. Another three before she managed to take a step from the shower onto the tiled floor. _

_She was shaking uncontrollably, each step taking an eternity as she listened desperately for any hint to the location of the intruder. There was no one to call out to for help, her neighbors were several acres away in each direction; there was no false hope to cling to that it was only someone she cared for playing a trick on her. _

_By the time she reached the opened door leading to her bedroom she could feel hot tears streaming down her face… after so many months of waiting for them to come they had finally decided to answer her call...now that they would serve no purpose…_

_At a maddeningly slow pace she entered her bedroom, eyes wide and unblinking as she tried to look in all directions at once. She'd never experienced terror like this, it shattered the walking dream she'd fallen into, left her feeling __**everything**__ in the place of bleak nothingness. _

_And just as quickly as the sensations had hit her, rushing back into her deadened world, the total silence was interrupted by a split second of movement…_

_It was all he needed…_

_She had no time to react…his hand clamped tightly over her nose and mouth, forcing her to inhale the acrid fumes of the halothane soaked cloth as he held her in place with an arm around her chest, his ragged breathing in her ear telling her exactly how excited he was to be doing it…_

_As hard as she could she fought against his grip, thrashing and reaching behind herself wildly for any part of him that she could inflict harm to…but the fighting only made her have to inhale more…_

_The world was fading away again, just as it had five days prior, her vision tunneling as the unseen attacker pressed his face to her hair and moaned in time with her muffled cries. _

_The darkness claimed her, dragging her limp form to the bottom of a dreamless well... _

_She came to consciousness slowly, each sensation leaving her confused in her sedated state. Something was hurting her wrists…and her ankles…there was cloth in her mouth, the soft bed beneath her jostling gently in time with the sounds of someone hurriedly pulling rope across the hardwood floor. _

_By the time her eyes began fluttering beneath their lids she had recalled the fume soaked rag, the faceless attacker who had so quickly rendered her helpless to defend herself. _

_The room fell to silence again, the movement of the bed ceasing as she held her breath. _

"_You awake yet, Lydia?" Came an unfamiliar voice and she cried against the rag, trying to make her eyes open as she felt him climbing up the bed beside her. "Shh…shh…not yet, little one…not yet…I don't want you to ruin the moment for us. You'll spoil us learning those sounds later." He whispered, pressing a hand over her mouth and kissing her cheek. She could feel him smiling as he did it, hear the twisted amusement in his voice… "Open those eyes for me." He said quietly, she could feel his breath on her face as he stared down at her and waited._

_Her bottom lip was trembling uncontrollably and nostrils were flaring, tears were pouring down her face as she recognized the pain at her wrists and ankles to be caused by ropes that bound her. She could hear them creaking and groaning with every move she made. _

_With every ounce of her being she fought to look up into the face of her killer… _

_Crystal blue eyes greeted her, such a gruesome shade of ice that she was instantly screaming and sobbing against the gag in her mouth._

_He didn't try to silence her this time, staring down at the wild fear in her eyes with sick adoration as she cried uselessly. He let her put herself to the brink of hyperventilation before gripping her throat and cutting off her ability to make a sound. "Alright, that's enough…for now…" He whispered, kissing her lips as she bit down on the gag. "We don't want you to pass out after finally waking up, do we?" He asked, waiting for her to stop fighting before releasing his hold on her windpipe. "Good girl." He said with a smile as a few stray sobs escaped her lips. He stared down at them longingly for a moment, then without warning stood from the bed as she stared up at him in blind terror._

_Those cold blue eyes passed over the ropes that bound her with pride as he pressed his trembling fingers to his lips; he was savoring the moment, in no rush to hurry this along after taking such care in selecting her. _

"_You've been waiting so patiently for me, I know…" He said in an apologetic tone. "I shouldn't have kept you…I just had to make sure it was perfect…forgive me?" He asked, walking up and sitting beside her on the bed as she stared at him in shock. His fingers traced over her cheek tenderly, hooking under the gag as he smiled down at her. "Don't scream or I'll cut something off that you're going to need in a minute…" He said, somehow still with a look of adoration in his face. _

_Lydia couldn't breathe as he pulled the cloth from her lips, staring up into the face of pure evil that had somehow convinced itself that it was invited here. _

_Her mouth struggled to form words as he ran a hand over her bare chest but he was speaking again. "You look so much better like this…why did you wear that dress before?" He asked and she had no idea what he could possibly mean. "It's better that you go the way you came…you did it all wrong the first time…" _

_And she felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach at those words. _

"_You…you…" She tried, but the fear was constricting her throat. _

_He tilted his head to the side, his features lined suddenly with stifled rage. "I've been waiting for you, too…and imagine my surprise after all that I'd done for you to find that you were trying to end it without me. If I hadn't come when I did you would have __**ruined**__ everything…" He growled, his eyes filling with tears as his hand closed around her throat again, tensing as he glared down at her. "I watched you for __**months**__, Lydia. I made sure it was all perfect and you were just going to throw it all away, weren't you?"_

_She gasped for air under his crushing grip, her eyes wide and panicked…_

_But the anger slowly left his face, his voice calm and caring again as he continued. "You were so lucky that I had my bag in the car...I took care of you…gave you a shot of Narcan to render all that poison in your veins useless…and after a little bit of waiting you came back around. Who else would have done that for you? You weren't supposed to go that way, Lydia…you and I were supposed to __**share**__ it." _

_Her bottom lip was trembling again, but this time there was no gag to block it…or him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, almost lovingly, and against every single law of right and wrong…she heard herself __**moan**__ at the surprising pleasure it gave her. He was breathing heavily; his muscles were quaking in anticipation as he slowly moved to cover her body with his own. He was starving for her, even though she knew he was going to kill her that realization sent every nerve in her body on end. She hadn't been touched by a man in ages, not like this…_

_He lifted away from her lips, staring down at her in ravenous need. "You never finish…" He said quietly and she looked up at him in dazed confusion. "You moan like you want to, but I can hear that you don't. He doesn't even care whether you're faking…" _

_She felt her body shaking with fear again as she realized what he meant; wondered at what point it had ever stopped. _

"_I've watched you two and I told myself every time he woke you in the middle of the night that you'll scream for __**me**__ before the end, and you'll __**mean**__ it." He whispered against her lips. _

_A flash beside their faces caused her eyes to flick away from his, catching sight of the scalpel blade and preparing to scream in horror just as he kissed her painfully. She was screaming into his kiss as he mounted her, powerless to move away from him as she felt him unbuttoning his shirt above her. _

"_You're gonna love this…" He purred against her mouth, pressing against her bare clit with his cock throbbing through his jeans, loving the way she writhed to get away but at the same time trembled at the feeling of it. "You __**want**__ this…" He purred again, this time biting down on her lip enough to draw blood as she fought. She screamed for him at that, sending chills across his flesh, the sound inviting him to keep going. _

_He got to his knees between her legs, pulling his shirt off and throwing it over his shoulder. His hands returned to her instantly, wandering over her breasts, squeezing her nipples aggressively as he panted and moaned. His chest was heaving, his breathing ragged at the sight of the scalpel leaving tiny slices in her perfect flesh; he watched small droplets of blood running from the shallow wounds – a preview of what was to come. _

"_I'm going to give you something in death that you never had in life…" He managed in a voice constricted by arousal, backing away from her enough to slide a hand between her legs as he placed the scalpel on the bedside table. His thick fingers sank into her pussy quickly, curling as he sought out that telltale softness within her, the bundle of nerves that yearned for attention. Her screams changed pitch almost imperceptibly and he smiled, hissing at the way her thighs twitched in time with the unseen movements of his fingers. _

_Giving her nipple one last painful twist he reached up for her throat again, his cock swelling in response to the sound of her shrieks suddenly struggling to escape past his tightening grip. "That's right, baby…come on…" He growled, pressing the muscle at the base of his thumb into her clit, providing the perfect amount of pressure to change her expression. _

_Lydia was staring up at him in shock, the oxygen slowly being robbed of her as he worked her toward orgasm. It was a race against time – her climax and her life each rushing to their ends, competing for the right to claim her first. He knew better than to fuck her with his fingers, between the torture he was providing her clit and g-spot there was no need; besides, he'd be fucking her properly soon enough. _

_Her body was rigid as she tried to deny that he was capable of choking the life out of her and making her cum simultaneously, that despite the fact that he would undoubtedly be killing her in the next hour her body was still responding to his touch. _

"_Ooh…fuck yeah…fight it, little one…makes it so much better when you release…" He said with a twisted smile, quickening the pace and watching her eyes struggling to close at the pleasure coursing through her and the lack of air. He drank in the sight of her, the ropes so tightly binding her in place, the blood on her pale skin and bruised lips, the lust burning brightly in her terrified eyes. _

_And as his fingers became slick with her juices he watched the first tremor pass through her body. "Give it to me…" He growled. "Don't you see that you can't deny me?" He asked, his smile widening as she began to writhe. "Feels so good, doesn't it? Just let go…" _

_She couldn't hide it any more, from herself or him. _

_All at once her body rocked in climax, her choked screams of ecstasy so delicious that he felt his eyes attempting to close at the pleasure the sounds gave him. She was shrieking for him, her hot cum dripping over his fingers as he continued pressing them into her. The ropes burned her arms and legs as she pulled at them frantically, her body desperate to draw toward the center of its release. _

_He relaxed his hold on her throat to hear that final scream leave her lips unadulterated, watching the color return to her face as she coughed and gasped for air between her moans and sobs. _

_The slightest redness was starting to tinge her cheeks and crawled atop of her to watch it. She was blushing, mortified by her reaction to him, he found that realization and the way she was turning her face away from him to hide her pleasure to be utterly endearing. _

_She was crying now as well, sniffling as the tears rolled from her eye over the bridge of her nose and down onto the bed. In a small voice she managed, "Please…just let me go…"_

_He couldn't help but smile at this, gripping her face and forcing her to look up at him. "That's what I'm doing…I'm 'letting you go'." _

_She was shaking in fear again at the finality of those words._

"_You wanted to die…looked so devastated when you realized you had survived…" He whispered, tracing her lips with his fingertips. "So now you will get your wish…and share it with me. This is going to happen, Lydia. It's my gift to you." He said as he pressed his forehead against her temple and closed his eyes. _

_She sobbed and closed her eyes as well, he was right, she had wanted to die…but like this? She'd elected the coward's way out on her first attempt. No blood. No pain. She wanted to slip into darkness, not be torn to pieces before being hurled into it. _

"_I want you…" He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss there before biting her earlobe hard enough to make her cry out. "Tell me you want me, too." He looked down into her eyes, found the defiance there at his request to be irresistible. _

_The smile that came to his lips, the danger in his eyes as he reached beside them and retrieved the scalpel caused her resolve to falter. He pressed it to her cheek, letting the side of the cold blade pass over her flesh as her breathing quickened. "__**Tell**__ me." He repeated. _

_Lydia opened her mouth and a sob of fear escaped her, her eyes desperately trying to focus on the scalpel. "I…" She tried, her lips trembling and making it difficult to form words. "I…" He nodded to her, running the blade down the line of her jaw to her throat. "I…" She said in a shrill tone, her heart thundering wildly in her ears. "I want you…I want you…" She finally managed, looking up into his face as satisfaction passed over his features. _

"_Good girl…" He purred, climbing from the bed after pressing a kiss to her throat. The sound of the metal instrument once again being placed on the bedside table earned choppy sigh of relief from her. _

_She looked over to check where he'd gone, suddenly hating herself. How, with what was happening to her, could she possibly find this psychotic stranger to be so erotically attractive? _

_The sight of his bare chest and stomach as he unfastened his belt, the outline of his swollen cock through his jeans….the way he was watching her with those hypnotic blue eyes as he unzipped those pants and slid them down his legs…all of it had her pussy throbbing for more of him. _

_Once he stood upright she could hardly contain the moan that formed in her throat. _

_He was perfect. _

_**Flawless**__. _

_What every man should aspire to be. _

_His hand wandered to his shaft, stroking it slowly and causing her knees to instinctively flex in an attempt to spread for him, to give in to his dominance. No matter how she tried she couldn't tear her eyes from his powerful, nude form. The words he'd made her speak were now a dark confession, she really __**did**__ want him. _

_With his eyes never straying from hers he walked to the end of the bed, pressing in on two metal clips and giving the ropes at her feet slack. He moved to the head of the bed next, doing the same with the restraints and smiling at her confused expression. _

_When he kneeled on the bed beside her she was hit with two urgent and conflicting needs, to get away from him and to be closer to him. Without a word he reached out for the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and dragging her toward him, stopping when she was mere inches from his thick shaft._

"_No biting, little one…" He said in warning, putting a hand beneath her chin, forcing her to tear her eyes away from his member and look up at him. "I promise you, my response will be so far beyond what you could do to me that it's not worth the effort. If you behave yourself I'll sedate you for what comes next…if you don't I'll leave you conscious and pump you full of Vecuronium so you won't be able to move a muscle, I'll make sure you feel every single slice for hours on end…do I make myself clear?" _

_Her eyes widened in horror at that, nodding slightly in understanding._

"_Good…" He released her chin, bringing his hand to his shaft and stroking as her eyes wandered back to it. She tried not to, but her lips were parting of their own accord, her tongue darting out to wet them expectantly. "You see now? You __**do**__ want me." He whispered with a smile, his voice sharp in the quiet room around them as he watched her bite her bottom lip. _

_He wrapped his fingers tightly in her hair, drawing her close enough to bring the tip of his cock to her lips. _

_Lydia was so stunned for a second by the need coursing through her that she could hardly breathe. The hot skin of the head against her mouth sent her temperature through the roof. He didn't say a word, didn't move to force her to take it, he simply watched to see what she would do next. _

_She looked up into his eyes one last time, telling herself this was insane, that she couldn't possibly be starving for this…_

_But he moved the tip across her lips teasingly, backing away and sending the smallest surge of panic through her that he wasn't going to do this after all. _

_Her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth opening invitingly as she leaned closer seeking him out. It was all he'd been waiting for, he moaned and guided his cock into the heat of her mouth at her bidding; his muscles tensing as she slowly took him to the back of her throat. _

"_Oh fuck, baby…" He growled, letting his head roll back as she sucked him hard and brought her mouth up the length of him at a torturous pace. Her tongue darted out once she had released him, flicking across the underside of his cock where it met the tip, a soft moan escaping her as she opened her eyes and found it flexing in response to her teasing. She kissed her way down his shaft, her tongue lathing over his sack, sucking at it to a soundtrack of cries and pants from her captor. _

_Chancing a look up at his face she found him biting his bottom lip and staring down at her with wild eyes. She didn't break eye contact, opening her mouth wide and waiting for him to take the invitation again. He gritted his teeth and moaned, pressing his cock back into the wet heat of her mouth, this time forcing her head down on it. A muffled cry escaped her, vibrating over the length of him as he began thrusting into her throat. She was pulling at her restraints as she gagged, managing between his penetrations to catch quick breaths of air through her nostrils. _

"_Oh __**God**__…" He cried, his grip in her hair becoming more forceful as he fucked her mouth. The sounds and vibrations of her moans on his cock were driving him over the edge; he'd been waiting to touch her for so many months now…he couldn't take it…_

_A scream left his lips as he shot his load down her throat, his cock flexing and head reeling in ecstasy as his entire body quaked. Despite his aggression (or because of it) Lydia could feel how drenched her pussy was, her juices running over her thighs as her clit begged for him. _

_He couldn't open his eyes for a moment, his fingers idly running through her hair as she pulled away enough to free him from her mouth. She kissed the tip of his cock, lapping up the last bit of cum and becoming more aroused by his startled moans in response. _

"_Good…girl…" He breathed, slowly opening his eyes and smiling down at her. "You're going to be so glad you behaved yourself…" He purred, reaching over and unhooking the ropes that bound her left foot, dragging her leg over to be hooked to the opposite side of the bed and doing the same with the other, forcing her to roll over onto her stomach. "Mmm…I'm gonna fuck this so good…" He said, running a hand over her perfect little ass and giving it a light slap. He climbed atop of her, straddling her ass as he unhooked her arms one at a time and brought them behind her. _

_She stared at the window as she felt him working with the ropes, wrapping and tying, his still-hard cock pressing against her. A new dreamlike state had settled over her, not dead like before – this was heated and sexual, no care for what was to come afterward, simply enjoying the first encounter she'd had with someone so deliciously dominant. _

_He finished with the new bindings, her arms now tied together tightly behind her back as he climbed from her and unhooked her legs again. She smiled that he'd only kept them in place to avoid her spoiling the moment by fighting him, he wasn't sure yet whether she'd accepted her fate and wasn't taking any chances. _

_A small gasp of surprise left her as he grabbed her legs and dragged her to the edge of the bed, letting her feet touch the floor and leaving her face-down on the mattress. His mouth on her ass, nipping at the flesh made her moan in time with the sound of the restraints of her legs once again being clipped to the hooks he'd placed on the bedpost. _

_She felt him step away from her for a moment, held her breath in anticipation wondering what was coming next…_

_Nothing came for a moment, no sound to hint at his location. She had just started to worry when she felt his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks to allow his tongue access. _

"_Fuuucckkk…" She breathed against the blanket as he licked the rim of her ass, slowly working his tongue inside of her with his fingers stroking her clit. Her mind exploded in ecstasy feeling the wet heat of his tongue forcing its way deeper with each pass, his hands pushing back harder on her ass cheeks as he moaned and fought to plunge it inside her completely._

_The cries that were streaming from her made his blood boil in his veins. He wanted to hear what she'd sound like with his cock completely buried within her body. _

"_So fucking tight…" He muttered and felt her tremble. "You're gonna feel so good…" _

_He teased her for a while, running his tongue over her soaked pussy, nipping at her lips and flicking his tongue over her ass, his entire body now starving for her. _

"_Do you want me?" He asked as he stood and she didn't hesitate now, there was no way to deny him, he'd been accurate in that statement._

"_**Fuck**__ yes…" She moaned, arching her back as best she could to give him full access to her. _

_His hand gripped her hip, his foot nudging hers and guiding her to spread her stance more. He stared down at her and hissed at how completely fucking sexy she was in that moment, bound and begging for him. _

_He wasn't ready to end it yet, he wanted to hear her plead and moan. _

_She trembled at the feeling of his chest against her back as he covered her body with his. _

"_Do you want me inside of you?" He asked, pressing his mouth to her ear through her hair and she whimpered as she nodded. "Do you want me to fuck you rough?" He whispered, nuzzling the side of her face as she sobbed a 'please'. "Do you want me to fuck you until you cum again and again? Until you don't think you can take any more?" _

"_Please…__**please**__ fuck me…please…just…just give it to me…" She begged against the covers and he smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder. _

"_Good girl…" He whispered, standing behind her once more and bringing his cock to her soaked pussy. He let the tip slide into her slowly, his hand on his shaft moving it around the tight entrance and causing her to let loose a stream of obscenities that brought a grin to his lips. _

_In one quick motion he had slapped her ass and seized a handful of her hair, yanking back on it as he plunged balls-deep into her. _

"_FUUUCCCKKK!!!!" She shrieked as her head was yanked away from the bed, her body reeling at the sensations of pain and ecstasy that were washing over her. _

_She should have known she was in trouble when he put a foot on the bed beside her. _

_He wasn't gentle as he began, she'd never had someone hurt her so badly and make her feel so good in the same instant. His cock was stretching her as he delved impossibly deep within her, the angle of his thrusts touching areas of her insides no one had ever hit before. _

_She was sobbing and moaning incoherently, her hands flexing behind her as her fingertips occasionally touched his stomach. She wanted her hands free. She wanted to touch his chest, tease his nipples, feel those abs…she wanted to taste him, to ride him, to bite and scratch and let it all out. _

_He released her hair, letting her face fall on the mattress as he grabbed the ropes that bound her arms and used them like a fucking handle. She gritted her teeth as he pounded into her, the sounds of his stomach slapping against her ass making it impossible to form a rational thought or word. _

"_God, you're so fucking __**soaked**__…" He choked out, the sound of his voice sending her into the first of many orgasms. He didn't show mercy, fucking her right through it, leaving her to try to recover only to be swept away again. _

_Finally his pace slowed and she thought she was getting a reprieve – but no such luck. He pulled out of her little by little, bringing the head of his cock to her ass and pressing it against her teasingly. _

_She whimpered choppily listening to his panting behind her, how excited he was to be doing this made it even more arousing. _

_At an agonizingly slow pace he slid inside of her, listening to the completely different pitch and tone of her cries as he did. "Soooo fucking __**TIGHT**__…" He moaned, bringing his foot from the bed down to the floor. He leaned over her, pressing his sweat-slicked chest against her back and biting her shoulder. "You feel so good…so hot, baby…" He whispered and she trembled with need as he leaned back and grabbed her hips with both hands, his fingertips sinking into her flesh roughly. He was biting his bottom lip again; watching his cock slowly pull back out of her completely, then sink into her again. She was whimpering and crying out, her breathing so ragged at this. Over and over he let her get used to the sensation of his swollen head passing into her impossibly tight ass, his balls growing heavier with each second. _

"_Ready, baby?" He asked teasingly and she could only manage a muffled moan. "Good." _

_Without pulling out of her he climbed up onto the bed, pushing her forward until her knees were on the mattress and urging her up onto them. _

_The screams that poured from Lydia's lips as he began fucking her made it sound like someone was killing her…already…_

_He grabbed her ass, plowing down into at a maddening pace as she shrieked against the mattress, his own cries matching hers as he worked himself toward climax._

"_Baby…I'm…I'm gonna…" He was growling, only to erupt in a stream of curses and moans as he shot off deep inside of her. The feeling of it sent her over the edge, his flexing as he shot a strong load of hot cum and filled her up, his sweat soaked body quaking above her violently. She shrieked in orgasm, her insides clamping down around him and milking him for every drop. _

_He collapsed to the bed beside her, slowly pulling out of her and turning her to face him. His mouth was on hers hungrily, somehow still starving for her even after all that he'd endured. _

_She stared up at him through her exhaustion. "That's a lot of DNA you just left." She said distractedly. _

"_Don't worry about that." He said, kissing her mouth aggressively and instantly making her regret the statement. _

_She didn't want to think about how he intended on disposing of the evidence. _

_The shower was still running, and perhaps to give her a small sense of relief he picked her up and carried her there. She wasn't stupid; she knew that a simple shower wasn't what he had in mind for her after she was gone. It wouldn't do the trick after what they'd just done. _

_But somehow she managed to ignore it, possibly because she was thankful that before her death she'd been given this amazing encounter. He was right; she should have died five days earlier. What happened to her now didn't make a difference. _

_She stood with her restrained arms pressed against the tiles as he washed her down, then himself. The sight of him standing under the water with suds running over his naked form was possibly the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. _

_The thought occurred to her that she could have had it far worse; some hideous bastard could have come here and done these things to her without a care as to whether she got any satisfaction out of it. They could have done as he'd threatened, too; left her conscious through the murder. _

_She was a realist; this guy had scalpels, had used a form of anesthesia on her when he arrived and some kind of powerful opiate blocker which he'd had 'in his bag in the car' to bring her back from overdose. He'd named a drug in his possession that could cause __**paralysis**__. _

_The man standing before her was a doctor of some type…and that meant this murder was due to a surgical obsession on his part; it also meant DNA being found was not bloody likely. _

_He smiled over at her, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her to him, kissing her lips roughly before looking down into her eyes. "You're not worrying about this, are you? No cold feet now." He said softly._

_She shook her head. "No cold feet." _

_He smiled, tears glistening in his eyes. "Good girl." He whispered as he caressed her cheek with his hand, stepping from the shower and toweling them both off. He walked her out to the center of the room, telling her to stay put as he got to work on something behind her. The sounds of him climbing up on the bed and using a screw gun for something in the ceiling did cause a bit of concern but she let it go, it didn't make a difference at this point. _

_A few minutes later he returned to her fully clothed, changing the ropes that bound her between hungry kisses and guiding her to lie on the floor. She listened to the sounds of the clips being put into place and was surprised when he began hoisting her up by her leg. Still didn't matter…she was the walking dead anyway. She'd forfeited her life when she swallowed all those pills seeking to escape this world. _

_He was running his hands over her body, kissing her flesh, looking down at her longingly. The sight of her was still too much to endure; that she was accepting this and hadn't needed to be drugged made it all the more exciting for him. He was suddenly glad to have found someone who'd given up on life, it made it so much more fulfilling to know that she was submitting to his will. _

_Desire for her boiled up inside of him again, this one had earned a special place in his mind and he wasn't ready to finish it. With a few more tugs on the rope he brought her to the perfect height, unzipping his pants and freeing his erection, happy that he'd freed her arms when she reached out and pulled herself closer to him, taking his cock into her mouth and moaning at the taste of him. He was panting as his eyes closed, letting his mouth wander over her thighs before lathing over her clit. They worked one another to the breaking point slowly, saying their farewells with pleasure as they each rocked in orgasm. _

_He sighed as she let him slide past her lips. _

_No more putting it off. It was time. _

"_Goodbye, Lydia." He said, crouching in front of her and kissing her lips, each of them tasting themselves in the others' mouth. _

"_Goodbye…" She began, smiling at him that she didn't know his name. _

_He nuzzled her cheek with his forehead; what did it matter, who was she going to tell?_

"_Jon…" He whispered in her ear, sealing it with a kiss. _

"_Goodbye, Jon." She whispered sweetly, closing her eyes as he pressed the cloth to her mouth, waiting for the anesthesia to carry her away from her hellish existence…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

TRUTH: It is an absolutely natural desire for a woman to want a man to take her – to fight off her refusal and dominate her.

It's the animal in us responding, the reason for the violent mating rituals in the animal kingdom. The male will mount the female after she has tried her best to deny him, making him earn the privilege to breed...and he's not gentle in his advances. Quite simply, we were meant to be claimed by the strongest male in the pack, to only procreate with the strongest to ensure the continued strength of our offspring. The fact that this instinct is so deeply repressed by most women doesn't negate its reality.

The issue is that in this day and age our view of what makes a male the "strongest and most suitable mate" has shifted. We see money, intelligence and ambition to succeed in his career as good qualities in a potential father to our children. It doesn't matter though, we may have slipped into domestication over the last few millennia but it can't touch our baser instincts. We are what we are; the introduction of the almighty dollar and its effect on mankind won't change our primal needs or the innate knowledge of our species.

Yes, this truth is hard to come to terms with. No matter how much you want to turn away from scenes like this, no matter how much the "idea of it" makes you cringe you can't deny to yourself that it is arousing.

I am well aware that the majority of readers will not comment on this particular story of mine, but the view counts speak louder than reviews. People will read and reread this, floored by the fact that despite his danger Jon is still completely enticing to them - that on some level they would love to be dominated so completely.

Not to the point of death, but that is another thing that excites us. Terror is a strong emotion; the threat of death combined with an orgasm is the reason for people asphyxiating their lovers during intercourse, the reason why people pay dominatrix's to provide the sexual acts that are considered taboo.

I'm very proud of this work, it delves into the repressed desires of readers and I commend those brave enough to admit how it made them feel. You reviewers have my deepest respect.


End file.
